


Knife Play

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bottom!Javier, Choking, Dominance, Drinking, First Time, Horseshoe Overlook, Knife Play, M/M, Micahs into piss play lmao, Predator/Prey, Racial slurs, Racist comments, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Submission, Whiskey - Freeform, blowjob, drunk, red dead 2 - Freeform, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform, top!micah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whilst both drunk, Javier reveals his kink for knife play and Micah decides to go along with it.WARNING: This fic does contain a few racial slurs.





	Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO IM SO NASTY WRITING THIS.
> 
> Both peeps are fully consensual, aint no non-con here, partner. 
> 
> Always welcome to critiques and fic requests. Kudos if you cringed or came xxx
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

Another cold night on Horseshoe Overlook. The company were all in bed, apart from Javier and Micah who were up on watch tonight. Well, they were meant to be on watch. Instead, the two of them sat at a dimly lit table sharing a bottle of whiskey. They both sat hat and coat-less, only their lighter clothing acting as a layer of warmth, though they could barely feel the cold as the drink had numbed their skin.

They were both already pretty mangled, slurring their words and cracking up at every moment they got. How nobody had woken up from the noise they were making was unbelievable.

"You know, I think the only reason Johns with Abigail still is cause she has a tight fuckin' pussy," Micah stated. "How he can tolerate that bitch is beyond me."

"I've never really thought into it, to be honest. But yeah, she can be a right bitch. I wouldn't be able to tolerate her," Javier shrugged as he took another swig, letting Micah rant and mumble.

"I bet she's a real kinky bitch."

"That's another thing I've never really thought into. Do you spend much time thinking about other people's sex lives?" Javier mocked.

"I spend my time thinking how anyone can tolerate that bitch," Micah huffed as he took the bottle from Javier and had a swig. "What about you then, hm?" He asked.

"What about me?" Javier replied, genuinely confused.

"Well, I'm sure you're into some weird kinky shit. I bet the women in your country are crazy," Micah laughed. Javier nervously chuckled along with him.

"Eh, the women are so-so. But why are you asking me about my kinks, hm?"

"Just curious, that's all!" Micah shrugged and put his hands up. "Nothin' wrong with a bit of curiosity. I'll go first if you're that nervous. I'm big into piss play."

Javier gagged.

"You fucking serious?" Javier asked him.

"Yeah. But I mean pissin' on others, not bein' pissed on. It's a dominance thing for me."

"You're a nasty man, Micah," Javier said with disgust. "But each to their own, I guess."

"What about you then, greaser?" Micah asked him.

"I'm uh," Javier paused. "You know," he shuffled closer to Micah, "I've recently got into knife play," Javier says quietly.

"You mean like bein' stabbed whilst you fuck?"

"No, no not like that," Javier asked. "I mean like it's hot if someone holds a knife against me, or if they threaten me with it, or if I do the same to them."

"I always knew you enjoyed playin' with knives, but not like that," Micah replied.

"Like I said, I've only gotten into it recently," Javier shrugged.

"So are you a top or bottom?" Micah asked, catching Javier off guard. Javier choked on his drink.

"What?!"

"Well, which one are ya?"

"I'm not gay, you idiota."

"Really? I always thought you were fuckin' Marston," Micah said.

"John?!"

"Yeahhh. The way you two hang out around each other, makes me think ya'll are fuckin," He said before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Well, I always thought you were fucking Dutch!"

"Really? Dutch?"

"You suck up to him more than anyone does in this camp, always following him saying how you loooove his plans," Javier teased.

"Now now. I'm just tryna support Dutch, have some faith in him. I ain't suckin' his or anyone else's dick."

"But you would?" Javier asked as he took the bottle from him and drank.

"No," Micah paused. "No, I don't think I would."

"Whatever you say, old man," Javier laughed again.

"What? You think that's funny? Hm?" Micah half shouted as he stood up from his stool.

"Eyy shut up, idiota. You'll wake the whole camp up," Javier said as he also stood up, half squaring up to Micah, half trying to calm him down.

"I ain't no fucking old man, ya greaser. I ain't suckin' anyone's dick here. If anything they should be suckin' mine," Micah grit his teeth and stood inches away from Javier.

For some reason, Javier could feel his cock twitch, in some weird predatorial way. As if Micah was a predator, hunting him down, and he was nothing but prey. Javier breathed sharply and tried to look away.

"What's wrong? Somethin on ya mind, huh?" Micah asked, still in a stern tone.

"No no, nothing," Javier said as he went to take a seat. Micah grabbed his arm as he turned and shoved him against the table, his arms cushioning his fall as his chest almost hit the table.

"What the fuck?" Javier snapped as he looked back over his shoulder. Micah was quick to press against him. He placed his hands on either side of Javier's shoulders and leaned in to whisper into his ear, his hard-on pressing against Javiers ass.

"You look like the kinda guy who sucks dick, and mine needs suckin'. So that's what you're gonna do, or else," Micah said as he took his knife out from his belt and pressed it up against the right side of Javier's neck.

"Understand?" Micah asked. Javier slightly nodded, his own hard-on pressing sharply onto the corner of the table.

"Now get up, you fucking greaser," Micah said as he pulled Javier up from the back of his shirt collar. "On your knees," he said as he span Javier around and lightly kicked against his shin, ordering him to get onto the floor.

Micah leaned his ass back against the table, looking down at Javier who sat on his knees, his face inches away from Micah's hard on. He could see the outline of his cock pushed against his trousers, the dim candle lighting highlighting it.

"What are you waiting for then, hm?" Micah asked as he quickly put his knife on Javier's jawline. Javier wasted no time in reaching up and unbuttoning Micah's trousers, Micah helped by unhooking his braces and letting them fall down around his hips. Javier pulled down on Micah's trousers, pulling them to around his thighs. His cock sprang forward but held slightly back from the thin layer of his undergarments. Javier couldn't help but lean forward and put his mouth around the tip, feeling the taste of fabric and precum.

This caught Micah off guard, as he let out a small gasp. He rested his knife lightly against Javier's jawline again.

"Do it properly," he ordered.

Javier pulled back and pulled down on Micah's undergarments, finally freeing his cock.

'What am I doing? Why am I about to suck this guys dick?' Was all Javier could think before Micah pushed his cock forward and half forced it into Javier's mouth. He had no time to even admire Micah's cock, as weird as he wanted to. But he could feel his large size and girth hitting the back of his throat. Javier went along with the order, bobbing his head up and down on his cock. He swallowed when he got towards the base, forcing more of Micah's cock into his mouth. His own cock twitched as he felt the cold blade of the neck pressing lightly against his jawline.

Javier gripped tightly onto Micah's thighs, using them as support whilst Micah began face fucking him. The camp was silent, apart from Micahs grunts and Javier gagging in rhythm with him.

"Well would you look at that," Micah said as he stopped face fucking and let Javier lead the way. "I never thought I'd see a dirty greaser sucking on my cock," he sniggered.

Javier pulled off.

"Stop being a racist piece of sh-" Javier was cut off by Micah's backhand slapping him across the face. Micah then placed the knife on the table and pulled Javier up by the scruff of his shirt, he pushed him back onto the table, barely avoiding the knife, and pulled off his trousers and undergarments so fast that Javier couldn't process what was happening.

Javier's tanned cock pressed up against his shirt. He looked down to see Micah putting one knee on the table as he swung Javier's leg up over his shoulder.

"Oh, no way, old man," Javier said as he began to pull his leg off Micah's shoulder. Micah reached up and gripped it there as his other hand picked up his knife and held it against Javier's throat. He leaned forward and spoke inches away from Javiers face.

"We've just started, you cant walk away from this now."

"What? I didn't think you'd want to fuck a 'dirty greaser' like me?" Javier said, trying to play him at his own game.

"I'm going to fuck you, Javier. We both know you want me to, else you wouldn't have been droppin' hints all night, or suckin' on my cock."

Javier huffed in response. Micah pressed the blade harder against his neck, it began to sting.

"You're gonna let me fuck ya, ain'tcha?" Micah asked.

Javier looked away, lightly gulping and letting out a small nod.

"We both know that's whatcha want, hm?" Micah asked again. Javier nodded again in response.

"No no, Javier. I wanna hear you say it. Say it!"

"I want you to fuck me," Javier replied, avoiding eye contact. As he spoke he could feel his adams apple bounce against the blade, making his cock twitch. "But it's only because of that knife. I'm not into you, Micah."

"Oh no, of course not. I know your little knife play fantasy is the only reason I'm getting laid tonight. So I intend to play along with that," Micah smiled at him. He traced the blade against Javier's neck scar, making Javier sigh and roll his head back.

Micah stood upright and pulled Javier's hips down so his ass was slightly off the table. He then rested his knee on the table, pulling Javier's leg back up over his shoulder. Micah spat on his hand and rubbed it over the tip of his already half-wet cock.

"What? You're not going to prep me?" Javier gasped as he lent up slightly to watch what Micah was doing.

"I figured you get your ass fucked on the daily so why should I need to prep you?" Micah replied, looking up at him.

"What? No. Idiota."

Micah leaned forward and pushed two fingers into Javiers mouth.

"Get em wet for me then," he said. Javier huffed out his nose as he sucked on Micah's fingers, sliding his tongue in between them in hope he could soak them as much as possible. A trail of spit linked between Javiers lips and Micah's fingers as he pulled them out of Javier's mouth and lead them down to his ass.

Micah was a rough guy and didn't warn Javier before he pushed one finger into him, almost reaching the knuckle. Javier let out a sharp hiss and tensed up around him.

"Mierda. Eres un jodido idiota!" Javier cursed as his head fell back onto the table. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down as Micah slowly began working his finger in and out his ass.

Through deep breaths and sharp groans, Javier eventually un-tensed and calmed himself down. This was when Micah slid in another finger, barely giving Javier any time to relax and actually enjoy himself.

He roughly fingered Javier. His spare hand took a hold of his knife again and Javier could feel the blade press against his jawline again through his tightly shut eyes. It made Javier relax almost instantly, sending him into bliss as Micah finally found his prostate and pushed up against it.

Javier loudly moaned the first time he did it, which lead to the blade pushing harder against him. Micah tutted, ordering him to keep it quiet else he'll wake everyone up.

"Maybe you'd like that tho? Hm? Having the company watch me fuck you over the table? You nasty fuck," Micah teased.

"Or maybe they'd just realize how much you love Mexicans?" Javier lightly laughed. Micah pulled out of him quickly and backhanded him again.

Micah spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his tip, looking down at Javier as he pushed into him. Javier scrunched his eyes closed and panted, feeling his ass stretch around Micah's cock. Micah grunted as he slowly worked his way in and out of Javier's ass, finding a comfortable angle. Once adjusted, he didn't waste any time in really picking up his pace and pounding into Javier's ass. The sound of skin slapping on skin, along with Micahs grunts and Javiers moans, was loud enough to wake anyone.

Micah's hand found his knife again and harshly pressed it against Javier's throat. Javier heavily exhaled and rolled his head back, enjoying the threatening feeling of the knife against his skin, along with Micah's thick cock repeatedly pushing against his prostate.

Micah watched as small clouds of hot air coming out of Javier's mouth, mixing with the cold air that surrounded them. A light blanket of sweat covered his face, reflecting off the candlelight next to them. For a split second, Micah found the look of this submissive Javier attractive, but his pride and ego quickly shook off the thought.

In response, Micah pounded into Javier even harder, closing his own eyes as he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching.

"Dime que perra soy," Javier sighed, eyes still shut.

"What? Speak fuckin' English," Micah grunted as he opened his eyes.

"Tell me what a bitch I am," Javier replied, making eye contact with Micah.

"You already know how much of a bitch you are," Micah said before slapping Javier's cheek, the knife still in his hand. He then placed the knife down on the table next to them.

"Do you get off on the thought of me fucking you, ya greaser?" Micah asked as his hand began pressing against Javiers throat.

Javier sighed and nodded his head, making eye contact with Micah through half-lidded eyes. Micah couldn't help but slightly blush at the somewhat compliment.

"You've actually thought about that?" He asked.

"I've thought about you roughly fucking me before, yeah," Javier replied, his adams apple bobbing against the palm of Micah's hand.

"You fuckin' pervert," Micah hissed. He fucked into him harder, making Javier yelp. Micah choked him harder.

"Shut up will ya? You're gonna wake everyone up. Or do you still want that? Do ya get off on the idea of me fuckin you in front of other people?"

"Maybe a little bit," Javier softly replied.

"And I thought I was the sick one here," Micah laughed.

Micah could suddenly feel his orgasm about to hit him. He stopped choking Javier and picked up his knife, pressing it back against Javier's neck.

"I'm gonna cum inside ya, and you're gonna like it. Okay?" Micah ordered him.

"Yes, sí por favor," Javier sighed, his head rolling back, eyes shutting.

"Good."

Micah picked up the pace and bucked hard into Javiers now-loose ass. His spare hand went from keeping Javier's leg up on his shoulder to grabbing the underside of his knee and pushing his leg back, so Javier's knee almost reached his own shoulder.

After a few more hard pumps, Micah let out harsh grunts and moans as he came inside Javier's ass. Javier exhaled sharply, reaching down to give his own cock a few tugs before he came on himself, covering his waistcoat and part of his shirt.

The two of them let out deep breaths as they came down from their high. Micah eventually pulled out of Javier. He took a step back and pulled up his undergarments and trousers, putting his knife back in its holster. Javier slowly sat up and also put his back on, which were bunched around one of his ankles.

"I'm goin' to bed," Micah exclaimed, not making eye contact with Javier as he sat back down at the table.

"Oh, okay," Javier replied, still catching his breath.

Micah began walking off to his tent when he turned around.

"We don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He ordered.

"I wasn't planning on it," Javier replied, crossing his arms on the table. Micah nodded at him, then turned around and continued walking to his tent.

'Why the fuck did I just fuck that fuckin greaser?' Micah thought to himself.

'Micah? Really? Why did I just do that?'Javier thought to himself.


End file.
